De surprises en surprises
by Megara1
Summary: Chap 7 avec conclusion ! Bella et Carlisle sont colocataires à Boston, Bella invite leurs amis vampires à faire la fête pour permettre à Carlisle de décompresser, ils retrouvent les anciens Cullen avec différents clans   Après Tentation,Univers Alternatf
1. Chapter 1

**De surprises en surprises**

Bella/Carlisle

**Sommaire** : Bella et Carlisle sont colocataires à Boston, Bella invite leurs amis vampires à faire la fête pour permettre à Carlisle de décompresser, ils retrouvent les anciens Cullen avec différents clans ( Après Tentation, Univers Alternatif )

Genre : Romance ( beaucoup ), angoisse ( un peu )

Note : Pour vous faire patienter concernant les nouveaux chapitres de « **Renouveau** » ( Nous avons encore 5 chapitres déjà écrits, et l'histoire est toujours à suivre ), et en attendant de lire les réponses à mon sondage concernant ma future histoire Bella/Aro.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

A quelques miles de Boston dans l'Illlinois, dans un petit chalet à côté de la forêt Bella avait organisé une fête pour permettre à Carlisle de souffler un peu et surtout de s'amuser : elle avait invité d'anciens amis mais aussi des nouvelles connaissances qu'elle avait rencontré avec lui durant les 5 ans de leur cohabitation amicale. Bien entendu tous étaient des vampires, comme eux !, et le premier groupe à sonner fut celui du clan Denali. Carlisle fut ravi de revoir d'anciens meilleurs amis Eleazar et Carmen, de saluer la chef de clan Tanya, et ses ' sœurs ' Kate et Irina, mais il resta bouche bée en découvrant une partie de son ancienne famille Esmée, Edward, Emmett et Rosalie.

« Carlisle, je suis si heureux de te revoir ! » s'exclama Emmett en le serrant dans ses bras « Quand le clan Denali a reçu la mystérieuse invitation j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et j'ai immédiatement proposé à Rosalie, Esmé et Edward de venir avec eux. »

« Je suis content aussi de te revoir Emmett mais ce n'est pas moi qui a eu l'idée de ce rassemblement. »

« Je te l'avais dis Emmett, dans l'invitation il y avait un ' Nous ', Carlisle vit avec un autre vampire » murmura Rosalie.

« C'est exact, et vous allez être surpris de la revoir », Carlisle alla vers les escaliers montant au premier « Nos premiers invités sont là. »

« J'arrive. »

Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett se regardèrent : Avaient ils entendu la voix de Bella Swan ?

« Qui est arrivé en premier ? Les Denali ? Peter et Charlotte ? Garrett ? »

« Les Denali, mais ils sont avec des invités surprises. »

« Tant mieux, plus on est fou plus… » mais Bella ne termina pas sa phrase : elle venait de croiser le regard d'Edward.

« Bella, je suis si heureux de te revoir ! »

Emmett serra Bella à l'étouffer, mais cette dernière ne fit aucuns geste pour se dégager, après tout elle était un vampire et ne pouvait pas mourir d'asphyxie.

« Contente de te revoir aussi. Alors ainsi vous vivez les Denali ? »

« Oui, depuis quelques années. Et toi, tu habites avec Carlisle ? »

« Nous sommes colocataires. »

« Bella, tu es une vampire » déclara alors Edward remarquant ses yeux dorés et sa peau laiteuse « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Mais Bella l'ignora et se tourna vers Carlisle :

« Présente moi les Dénali », proposa t elle « Tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'eux, j'ai l'impression de les connaître. J'ai hâte de leur être présenté. »

« Très bien. »

Carlisle lui prit la main et ils allèrent au salon, suivis par les Cullen. Les Denali les y attendainet.

« C'est magnifique chez toi Carlisle, et c'est très bien situé. Comme à chaque fois que tu t'installes à un endroit super. »

« Merci Eleazar, mais c'est chez nous. Bella et moi partageons cette maison, nous sommes colocataires. »

« Etes-vous l'ancienne Bella d'Edward ? », demanda Tanya.

Mais Bella ne répondit pas à la sublime blonde, elle dévisageait Kate.

** Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ces flashs ne peuvent être vrais ** pensa t elle.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Carlisle inquiet de la voir beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude « Isabella » murmura t il.

« Désolée, je pensais à autre chose », puis elle regarda Tanya « C'était il y a 5 ans, j'étais et je suis toujours sa tua cantante…vous devez être Tanya, Carlisle m'a parlé de votre grande beauté. »

Tanya lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendit avec grand plaisir.

« Tanya est le chef du clan Denali, il y aussi Eleazar et Carmen qui sont en couple, Irina et … »

« Kate » compléta Bella, puis devant les regards interrogateurs de tous elle s'expliqua : « Carlisle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis ravie de vous connaître. »

A peine Bella finit elle sa phrase que ça sonna pour la seconde fois. Carlisle alla partir vers l'entrée mais Bella le retient en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Reste discutez avec tes amis, je ne veux pas que tu saches qui j'ai invité d'autre. »

« Bien »

Carlisle lui sourit et s'installa sur le canpé.

« Alors Isabella t'a préparé cette fête ? » demanda Eleazar « En tout cas avec le carton d'invitation que nous avons reçu il était impossible de dire non tant il était mystérieux. »

« C'est Bella, et je ne l'ai su qu'il y a quelques heures. Selon elle je travaille trop et j'ai besoin de m'amuser. »

« Es tu toujours médecin Carlisle ? » demanda Rosalie.

Carlisle alla lui répondre mais il entendit des cris de surprise.

« Bella Swan, je n'ose y croire ! »

Et il reconnut comme l'ancienne famille Cullen la voix d'Alice, Carlise et l'ancienne famille se levèrent et allèrent à l'entrée.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es sublime en vampire ! » s'exclama à nouveau Alice.

« Pourquoi sembles tu si étonnée ? Ne m'as tu pas vu dans tes visions Alice ? »

« Non, j'ai arrêté de penser à toi à notre départ de Forks, je ne voulais pas souffrir en te revoyant. »

« Bella, tu as voulu re contacter toute mon ancienne famille ? »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Alice courant dans ses bras « Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Non, pas du tout Carlisle. J'ai juste invité les Denali, et le couple Peter et Charlotte, mais en y repensant je crois que ce sont eux, les Peter et Charlotte de l'histoire de la guerre de sécession de Jasper, n'est ce pas ? »

Jasper hocha la tête.

« Content de vous revoir, Carlisle, Bella, et le reste de notre ancienne famille. »

Alice alla embrassa Rosalie et Esmé, et Japser serra les mains de Carlisle, Emmett et Edward.

« Alors si j'ai bien tout compris Bella vit avec Carlisle ? »

« Oui, en colocation. Carlisle est devenu mon meilleur ami. »

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! Je vais devoir réutiliser mes visions. Je préférais ne plus le faire à nos séparations mais là je dois être préparée à de pareils chocs ! »

« Venez tous au salon » proposa Bella « Les Denali nous attendent. Il ne restera plus qu'un groupe et le programme de notre journée pourra commencer. »

« Votre chalet est superbe, tout comme la décoration. Bravo Bella, tes goûts se sont améliorés ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi » déclara Bella alors que Bella s'installait dans un fauteuil et elle sur l'accoudoir de ce denier « J'ai laissé Mary s'occupait de la déco. Elle est aussi passionnée qu'Esmé dans ce domaine. »

« Qui est Mary ? »

Ca sonna à nouveau.

« Justement la voilà ! Je vais ouvrir !

« Là, tu as fais fort Bella. Tout mes amis en une seule fête, merci. »

Bella caressa rapidement la joue de Carlisle et se leva.

« Tu méritais beaucoup plus, crois moi. »

Elle alla ouvrir et Jasper, Emmett, de part leur curiosité la suivirent, tout comme Alice alors que Rosalie, Edward et Esmé se regardaient étrangement.

« Elle a bien dit que Carlisle était son meilleur ami, c'est bizarre, vous avez ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Enfin Rosalie, c'est Carlisle et Bella, on se fait des idée », déclara Edward catégoriquement.

« Oui, et puis tant qu'on ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. »

A SUIVRE...

* * *

…Des nouveaux invités, des tensions, une bagarre, et des explications.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, et si tout se passe bien vous aurez la suite dans trois semaines après celle de Renouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite Note** :  
Avant la lecture de ce chapitre j'aimerais remercier mes 6 revieweurs, en particulier **melou**, qui ne s'est pas loggé et dont je réponds directement via ce nouveau chapitre : Je suis très contente que tu trouves cette histoire sympathique, sache que si tu apprécies le couple Carlisle/Bella tu trouveras d'autres histoires à mon pseudo dont une collaboration avec deux autres personnes intitulée « Renouveau » que je mettrais à jour la semaine prochaine.

* * *

_Bella/Carlisle_  
_Twilight_

**De Surprises en Surprises**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2** :

Devant la porte Bella ouvrit aux derniers groupes d'invités : la dénommée Mary, son âme sœur Randall et un certain Garrett, ce dernier alla serrer Bella dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as trop manqué beauty !»

« Garrett, je suis si heureuse de te revoir. »

Garrett la fit tournoyer puis la reposa.

A côté de Carlisle alors qu'Alice et Emmett se posaient des questions sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler Jasper ressentit beaucoup de colère. Cette émotion était si forte qu'il retourna au salon pour appeler le reste des invités et ainsi pour réussir à faire une pause loin de cette émotion négative.

« Bien entendu Carlisle, je suis aussi heureux de te voir. Après tout c'est toi le roi de la fête » déclara Garrett allant serrer la main de Carlisle.

« Merci d'être venu » déclara Carlisle serrant aussi la main à Mary et Randall.

« Garrett n'arrivait pas à tenir en place dans la voiture. Il nous a tellement énervé que nous nous sommes déplacés en super vitesse après. Il voulait absolument revoir Bella. »

« Vous m'avez trop manqué ! ! Mais entrez que je vous présente le reste des invités. »

Bella commença à les présenter à tout les Cullen, les Denali n'étaient pas encore tous dans l'entrée et elle voulait que la future rencontre de Garrett avec Kate soit parfaite car dans ses flashs durant sa transformation ils étaient un couple d'âme sœur.

« Et pour finir voici Edward, le dernier membre de l'ancien clan Cullen. »

Mary et Randall lui serrèrent la main mais pas Garrett, il regarda tour à tour Bella puis Edward.

« Est-ce lui l'Edward de ton passé ? Celui qui t'a brisé le cœur lorsque tu étais humaine ? »

Bella ne répondit pas mais son silence était éloquent : Garrett se précipita sur Edward et lui mit son poing dans la figure, rapidement ce dernier, malgré le choc de l'impact, contrattaqua et une bagarre commença.

« Carlisle, qu'attends tu pour intervenir ? » demanda Esmé à son ex mari.

« Tant que Garrett a le dessus je n'ai rien à faire. Tous les coups que se prend Edward sont amplement mérités. »

« Moi qui croyais que tu étais un pacifiste » déclara alors Eleazar.

« Quand vous connaîtrez le passé de Bella alors vous me donnerez raison. »

La bagarre se déplaça vers le salon et Bella se crut bon d'intervenir voyant que Jasper et Emmett allaient les séparer.

« Laissez, je vais le faire ! » intervint elle.

« Crois tu vraiment que tu peux arrêter deux vampires furieux ? » demanda Emmett.

« Je ne suis plus une humaine fragile Emmett. »

« Oui, mais cependant… »

« Laisse la faire Emmett » intervint Carlisle « Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Et Bella utilisa son pouvoir, un bouclier de protection qu'elle créa dans ce cas là comme une attaque : Edward se fracassa dans les vitres du salon, et Garrett atterrit à côté d'un siège.

« Estimez vous heureux de ne pas être à des milliers de miles d'ici ! » s'exclama Bella.

Garrett se releva avec beaucoup de peine alors qu'Edward était aidé par Esmé.

« A des milliers de miles » répéta Garrett « Waouh, tu as réussi à améliorer ton bouclier beauty. Mes félicitations ! »

Garrett embrasa Bella et Jasper ressentit une nouvelle émotion négative très forte : de la jalousie, et il se demanda alors si elle provenait toujours d'Edward, et prit de nombreuses respirations pour se calmer.

« Ca va Jas ? » demanda Alice voyant sa moitié souffrir.

« Ca va passer…je t'expliquerais après. »

Après le baiser de Garrett Bella lui murmura à l'oreille que ses baisers allaient lui manquer.

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Comptes tu me dire adieu ? »

« Non », Bella lui prit la main « J'aimerais te présenter aussi les Denali, en particulier Kate, ton âme sœur. »

Bella l'emmena en face de Kate et Garrett fut ébloui par sa beauté, tous virent un moment très rare dans la vie d'un vampire : la création du lien âme sœur, Garrett et Kate se regardèrent longuement puis mus par une étrange sensation ils s'embrassèrent.

« Comment as tu su Bella ? As tu un autre don ? » demanda Garrett tout en continuant à regarder Kate.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampire ayant deux pouvoirs » commença Eleazar.

« Et ce n'est pas mon cas. Durant ma transformation il y a de 5 ans, transformation très rapide d'à peine une journée, j'ai eu comme des flashs et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Je croyais même que j'allais devenir folle donc j'ai préféré tous les occulter. »

« Mais tu m'as vu avec Kate, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, dans ces flashs j'ai vu notre rencontre, puis la mienne avec les Denali, et je vous ai distinctement vu, Kate et toi, en couple, très heureux. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Garrett.

Bella regarda rapidement Carlisle : elle croyait qu'elle allait devenir folle à cause de son dernier flash où elle voyait Carlisle l'embrassait.

« C'est tout. »

« Quand je vous disais que Bella allait être une vampire exceptionnelle ! » s'exclama Alice « Elle a réuni un couple d'âme sœur et en plus elle a un don génial »

Alice se tourna vers Bella « Car ce que tu as fais pour séparer Garrett d'Edward cela fait bien parti d'un pouvoir, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est e que j'ai appelé un bouclier, il peut protéger les personnes à côté de moi, ou je peux l'utiliser en attaque comme ce que je viens de faire à l'instant. Carlisle m'a permis de l'améliorer au fil du temps. » conclut Bella se tournant vers ce dernier en lui souriant. Mais en découvrant son visage fermé elle sut qu'il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle omette ses flashs.

« Maintenant que tout a été dit allons au salon que je vous explique le programme de la journée » proposa Bella.

Tous y retournèrent sauf Bella qui retint Carlisle par la manche de son pull.

« Je ne pouvais pas ter parler de ces flashs, ma transformation était déjà bien trop rapide, et avec l'acquisition de mon don je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme une vampire trop bizarre » lui expliqua t elle.

« Je comprends, mais es tu sure de nous avoir tout dit concernant ces flashs ? Tu m'as semblé cacher quelque chose. »

Bella le regarda pendant quelques micro secondes, surprise : Carlisle lisait aussi bien en elle que dans un livre ouvert, et fut désolée de lui mentir :

« Tu te trompes, je t'ai tout dit. De toute façon je ne peux rien te cacher. »

« Bien. »

Carlisle la serra dans ses bras et ils rejoignirent la petite troupe.

* * *

A Suivre… La suite du passé de Bella enfin dévoilé ! Et ce qu'elle va proposer au petit groupe pour bien continuer la journée.

* * *

Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas de laisser **un petit message **! ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir…même si il est très court !


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous,_

_Merci pour les reviews, je suis ravie que cette nouvelle histoire vous touche et vous donne envie de lire plus. A ceux qui ne se sont pas loggés voici mes réponses :_

_**Claire **: Dans le chapitre ci-dessous tu en connaîtras plus sur le passé de Bella et tu comprendras comment Bella et Carlisle ont pu devenir un couple._

_**Laure** : Merci pour ces mots d'encouragement, voici la suite._

* * *

**Chapitre 3** :

« Dis moi Bella comment as tu pu devenir une si puissante vampire ? » demanda Alice alors que Bella s'installait avec Carlisle à côté d'elle sur l'immense canapé du salon.

« Carlisle m'a sauvé la vie, mais je préfère ne pas y repenser. »

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Bella, Carlisle glissa une main autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

« Bella, comment va Charlie ? Et par extension comment vont ta mère et ton beau père ? Les as tu revu après ta transformation ? » demanda Esmé alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une photo de Charlie pêchant avec Billy Black.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais vu en vampire » murmura Bella.

« C'est mieux ainsi, peut être n'auraient ils pas supporté le choc… » commença alors Alice écoutant dans la voix de Bella beaucoup de tristesse.

« Ils sont morts, Victoria les a tout les trois tué. J'allais être la suivante dans sa liste mais Carlisle est arrivé et a réussi à la tuer. »

Carlisle emmena Bella dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos.

« Je suis désolée » murmura Alice.

« Et moi alors ! J'aurais bien aimé pleurer à leur enterrement mais je n'ai pas pu, et c'est bien la seule chose que je regrette dans ma condition de vampire. »

« Bon, arrêtons de parler du passé, il est derrière nous. Pensons plutôt à l'avenir et à notre réunion ! Pour ma part je suis ravi de vous revoir tous et de savoir que vous êtes végétariens. Vous allez voir nous abons une forêt avec une magnifique faune très diversifiée » annonça Carlisle changeant rapidement de sujet pour ne pas voir Bella trop malheureuse.

« Tu dis cela pour nous mettre en appétit ? C'est réussi. »

« Ca dépend du programme de Bella, alors le déjeuner était avant ou après ? »

« Je dirais après le match de base ball » déclara cette dernière.

« Excellente idée, j'ai hâte de vous voir tous à l'œuvre ! » s'exclama Emmett en se levant.

« Alors si tout le monde est partant suivez nous » déclara Carlisle se levant.

Bella fit de même, le remercia d'une légère pression de main et ils s'en allèrent tous en super vitesse vers la forêt de Boston.

A leur arrivée dans la forêt, et avant de créer les équipes, Bella commença une discussion avec Alice, Jasper et Emmett : ils lui avaient tout les trois manqué et elle voulait en savoir plus sur leur vie actuelle. Cependant, très rapidement, Rosalie se mêla à la conversation :

« Maintenant que tout les Cullen sont à nouveau réunis pourquoi ne pas recréer notre famille ? » avait elle suggéré « Bien entendu, Bella tu en seras un nouveau membre. »

« Désolée Rosalie mais je ne supporterais pas d'y être avec Edward. Vous avez tous écoutés mon passé et j'espère que vous comprenez ma réaction. »

« Bien sure Bella. Edward n'est vraiment pas ton âme sœur, pas après notre départ de Forks. »

« Merci de me comprendre » répondit Bella souriant à Alice.

« Cela ne change rien à mon idée de clan soudé. J'aimerais beaucoup remettre Esmé et Carlisle ensemble. Eux sont des âmes sœurs. »

Bella regardait Carlisle qui discutait tranquillement avec Eleazar : Pourrait elle le voir à nouveau avec Esmé ? , elle n'en était pas sure.

« Rosalie, je vis avec Carlisle depuis 5 ans et j'ai appris à la connaître parfaitement. Il a été heureux de vous revoir tous, Esmé inclus mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut. Peut-être que le lien qui les unissait à casser lorsque Carlisle est reparti à Forks ? »

« J'en étais sure ! » s'exclama Rosalie « Tu veux Carlisle ! J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais. Tu me dégoûtes Bella ! ! »

Emmett prit Rosalie par la main et l'éloigna de Bella, sur qu'elle voulait frapper cette dernière.

« Elle a tord, Carlisle est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas le voir à nouveau malheureux. Cela m'a fait trop de mail la dernière fois » murmura Bella.

Alice hocha la tête alors que Jasper regardait Bella, pensif.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Carlisle qui venait près d'eux « Pourquoi Rosalie s'est elle énervée ? »

« Pour rien d'important, allez faisons les équipes et commençons. Je me mets avec Garrett et Kate. »

« Bien entendu je m'inclus avec toi vu que nous allons faire des équipes de 6. Alice, Jasper, voulez vous vous mettre avec nous ? »

« Bien entendu Carlisle. »

« Bella, Rosalie et moi allons jouer ensemble avec Esmé, Edward et si elles le veulent Tanya et Irina » proposa Emmett.

Et rapidement plusieurs équipes furent créées et comme dans un véritable championnat des règles furent expliquées comme l'impossibilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Au final ce fut l'équipe de Bella qui vaincu l'équipe d'Emmett.

« Félicitations » bougonna Emmett.

« La prochaine fois si tu tiens absolument à gagner va dans l'équipe de Bella et Carlisle. Ensemble ils sont trop forts » déclara Garrett.

« C'est juste qu'on y joue dès que des amis nous rendent visite » trouva comme explication Carlisle.

Rosalie grogna en voyant Bella sourire à son père adoptif mais heureusement personne ne le remarqua.

« Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous dépensés nous avons le droit de déjeuner » déclara Bella, puis elle regarda sa montre « Rendez-vous à la maison dans deux heures. »

« Bien chef ! » déclara Garrett lui faisant un salut théâtral avant d'entraîner Kate dans la forêt.

Les couples partirent ensemble, certains préférèrent être seuls et très rapidement il ne resta que Carlisle et Bella.

« Bella, viens tu chasser avec moi ? » proposa Carlisle.

« Non, pas cette fois. Je préfère être seule » puis elle inventa une excuse bidon « J'ai des courses à faire après. A tout à l'heure. »

« Comme tu veux. »

* * *

A Suivre : Un bouleversement totalement inattendu va pousser Carlisle et Bella à faire face à leurs sentiments…que va-t-il se passer dans la forêt ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit **review** !


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous !_

_Merci pour vos reviews constants concernant cette histoire, un merci particulier à __**Claire**__, qui ne se connecte pas sur Fanfiction mais review régulièrement._

_J'espère que le bouleversement inattendu que vous allez lire ne sera pas trop tiré par les cheveux…_

_Megara_

* * *

**Chapitre 4** :

Bella et Carlisle se séparèrent, et Bella sut que les paroles de Rosalie l'obsédaient comme normalement elle adorait chasser avec Carlisle. Avait elle des sentiments inavouables pour le docteur ? Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle éait devenue dans la forêt la proie, et non le chasseur. Quand plusieurs loups l'attaquèrent par surprise, on pouvait même dire une meute toute entière, elle ne put que crier avant d'être mordue.

A quelques kilomètres d'elle Carlisle avait rejoint Carmen et Eleazar, le couple avait réussi à attraper un cerf et il les laissa le déguster avant de se mettre à chercher lui aussi une proie.

« Bella ! » s'exclama t il « Bella est en danger ! »

Carmen et Eleazar, qui venaient de terminer leur proie, le regardèrent très surpris.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Mais déjà Carlisle était parti à la recherche de Bella, à sa suite Carmen et Eleazar qui se demandaient si leur ami n'était pas devenu fou.

Mais, près de Bella, Edward avait écouté son cri et avait réussi à repousser les nombreux loups sans se faire mordre, l'effet de surprise avait marché de son côté.

« Bella, je t'emmène à l'hôpital » déclara t il allant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Non, je veux Carlisle. »

A peine finit elle sa phrase que ce dernier arriva : en la voyant avec Edward une sourde colère l'envahit et sans ménagement il poussa Edward et prit Bella dans ses bras.

« Tu es son passé ! Tu as intérêt à t'y faire vite ! »

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Carmen arrivant sur les lieus avec Eleazar alors qu'Edward regardait son ' père ' hébété par sa réaction.

« Bella s'est fait mordre par des loups. Je suis arrivé, et j'ai réussi à les faire fuir. »

« Carlisle, ça me brule » murmura Bella « C'est pire que le venin de vampire. »

« Tiens bon Bella, je te ramène à la maison. »

« Non, Carlisle, amenons la à l'hôpital. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Edward » puis il se tourna vers Eleazar « Dis moi que tu as une idée pour la soigner mon vieil ami ? »

« Oui, et c'est même grâce à tes anciennes connaissances que nous allons pouvoir la sauver. »

« Ramenons la d'abord chez vous Carlisle » suggéra Carmen « Eleazar pourra tout t'expliquer là-bas. »

« Tu as raison, » puis Carlisle regarda Bella visiblement inquiet « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner. »

« J'ai confiance en toi Carlisle, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi »

Et ils s'en allèrent tout les quatre.

A leur maison Carlisle déposa délicatement Bella sur le canapé alors que cette dernière ne faisait que de se tordre de douleur du fait des nombreuses morsures.

« Dépêche toi de t'expliquer Eleazar, je ne peux supporter plus longtemps de la voir ainsi. »

« Est-ce que Bella et toi avez gardé contact avec les loups garous que vous aviez rencontré à Forks ? »

« Les Quileutes, pour certains oui. Jacob, l'ancien meilleur ami de Bella, avait très mal pris sa transformation mais il y a de cela 3 ans il nous a invité à son mariage avec Leah, un loup garou de sa tribu, depuis on a gardé le contact. »

« Tant mieux, je pense que lui, le loup garou doit savoir ce qu'on doit faire face à des morsures de loups. S' il ne le sait pas alors il pourra savoir grâce au shaman de son clan. »

« Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Je suis vraiment stupide ! »

« Non Carlisle », Carmen mit la main sur son épaule « Tu es juste très inquiet pour Bella, plus inquiet que quiconque…et c'est normal » ajouta t elle.

« Je avis tout de suite téléphoner à Jacob. Je pense qu'en utilisant sa métamorphose il sera là rapidement. »

« Le plus rapidement possible comme nous savons tous que les morsures de loups garous sont mortelles pour nous, alors celles de loups… »

Eleazar ne termina pas sa phrase, tous l'avaient compris, Carlisle lança un dernier regard à Bella puis alla à la cuisine téléphoner. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard.

« Jacob arrive le plus rapidement possible. Pourriez vous retourner dans la foret pour chercher Jasper ? Son don va nous aider à canalyser tout ce que nous, vampires, allons ressentir face à des loups garous. Je reste avec Bella. »

« Bien, tout de suite. Nous préférons te voir ainsi Carlisle « répondit Eleazar « En Leader. »

« Oui, je sais, c'est juste que je me fais trop de soucis » Carlisle alla près de Bella et lui prit la main « Jacob va arriver d'ici peu avec le remède…tiens le choc, bats toi. »

Eleazar et Carmen s'en allèrent, Edward regarda une dernière fois son père et partit lui aussi.

_A SUIVRE…_

**Bientôt** : Edward expliquera à sa 'famille' la réaction de Carlisle, Jacob et Leah arriveront…

Un petit review fait toujours plaisir, même seulement un mot, n'oubliez pas !


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

_Merci tout d'abord pour la continuité de vos reviews ! ! Bonne nouvelle j'ai déjà une idée pour ma prochaine histoire Bella/Carlisle ! !_

_Sinon, une pensée à tout nos futurs bacheliers ( et à ceux qui vont aller au rattrapage ), en particulier à mes deux co-écrivaines, Rosie-Lagaffe et Abby915 ( collaboration dans une autre Bellisle Renouveau )_

_Megara_

* * *

**Chapitre 5** :

Quand Eleazar et Carmen revinrent, ils n'étaient pas seulement avec Jasper mais avec l'ensemble des Denali, des autres vampires et des Cullen ces derniers étaient en train d'écouter avec une grande attention ce qu'Edward leur racontait : l'attaque des loups, son arrivée, celle de Carlisle, Eleazar et Carmen et la réaction brutale de Carlisle. Seul Jasper ne semblait pas surpris par ce qu'il écoutait. Sa moitié le remarqua et d'un simple regard il lui promit de lui en parler après.

« Deux loups-garous » déclara Jasper alors que tous s'arrêtaient de marcher. « Ils sont déjà là dans la maison. Je vais tout de suite utiliser mon pouvoir. Nous tous ici ne voulons pas que l'état de Bella empire à cause d'une querelle entre espèces. »

Il envoya à tous une vague de plénitude et ils entrèrent.

« Voilà la préparation Carlisle » entendirent ils « La crème doit être utilisée sur les blessures elle stoppera le poison et les gélules le supprimeront de l'organisme. »

« Bien, je vais m'en occuper » Carlisle lui tendit une main « Allez Jacob, nous ne sommes pas là pour en discuter. Et puis dois je te rappeler que je suis toujours médecin ? »

« Laisse le faire Jacob. Tu sais bien qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal, il n'est pas comme son fils. »

Tous les Cullen reconnurent la voix de Leah.

« Je monte à l'étage avec Bella. Soyez mes invités le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles. D'autres vampires vont venir, incluant ma famille, ne vous inquiétez pas Jasper va créer une ambiance peu tendue grâce à son don. »

« Nous sommes déjà la Carlisle. »

Jacob et Leah se retournèrent mais n'eurent aucun accès de violence, preuve que le pouvoir de Jasper fonctionnait.

« Parfait », Carlisle prit délicatement Bella dans ses bras et la transporta à l'étage.

« Vu que nous sommes tous là inquiets quand au sort d'Isabella je propose de se présenter » suggéra Eleazar.

Alors que le clan Denali, Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, Mary et Randall le firent Jasper s'éloigna un peu avec Alice, tout en maintenant son don.

« J'ai ressenti de la colère et de la jalousie quand Garrett a serré Bella dans ses bras et quand il l'a embrassé. J'ai cru au départ que ses émotions étaient dues à Edward mais en me rappelant de tout les moments où j'avais vu Bella et Carlisle ensemble et en me remémorant la remarque de Rosalie je pense que ces deux émotions provenaient de Carlisle. »

« Crois tu qu'ils nous cachent le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Pas du tout ! Tu as bien vu la réaction de Bella au match de base ball : elle a des sentiments pour Carlisle tout comme lui en a pour elle mais ils ne savent pas comment réagir à cause de leur passé. »

« C'est dommage, moi j'aimerais les voir heureux et je sais qu'ils ne le seront jamais avec Esmé et Edward. »

« Peut- être que l'attaque de Bella va les forcer à ouvrir leurs yeux. »

« Je l'espère pour eux. »

Alice et Jasper retournèrent voir les autres, Eleazar avait entamé une discussion avec Jacob, il voulait savoir comment Carlisle et Bella les avaient rencontré, et souvent les Cullen intervenaient.

« Quand Carlisle est revenu à Forks, à sauver Bellla mais n'a pu le faire avec Charlie j'ai su que c'était un vampire bien et j'ai décidé de ne pas fuir mes responsabilités trop longtemps. La vie était bien trop courte, même pour un loup-garou. J'ai crée ma propre meute et me suis impregné de Leah, qui elle faisait aussi partie de la tribu des Quileutes et était une loup-garou. »

« Attendez l'impregmentation c'est comme chez nous avec l'âme sœur si je vous suis bien ! Et les loups garous, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des femmes. »

« Notre espèce est très rare, et les loups garous féminin le sont encore plus. »

« C'est passionnant de savoir que nous avons déjà pas mal de points communs. »

« Et nous en avons encore beaucoup plus c'est pour cela que Bella et moi avons été ravis de savoir que Jacob nous avait offert son amitié à son mariage » intervint alors Carlisle qui descendait les escaliers.

« Comment va Bella ? » demandèrent en même temps Garrett et Jacob.

« Bien mieux, le pire est passé. Elle m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle reportait la soirée de ce soir, soirée night club, à demain soir. Garrett, tu pourras passer dès demain matin. »

« Compte sur moi Carlisle, elle m'a beaucoup inquiété. »

« Pour les autres on se voit plus tard, de toute façon vous avez maintenant où nous habitons. »

« Parfait, alors à demain Carlisle. Dis à Bella qu'on pense à elle. » déclara Alice en traînant dehors avec elle les autres Cullen et le reste des vampires.

« Jacob, Leah, Bella aimerait te parler, elle souhaite te remercier et prendre de vos nouvelles. Ne restez pas longtemps, elle a besoin de repos. »

« Bien, merci Carlisle. »

« Non, merci à vous, sans vous… »

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase mais tout les trois le comprirent, Jacob et Leah montèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jacob et Leah descendirent, rassures de l'état de santé de Bella.

« Nous pouvons partir l'esprit tranquille. La pommade a eu un effet immédiat sur les morsures de Bella. Elle est hors de danger » déclara Jacob à Carlisle.

« Merci encore d'être venus… »

« Ne nous remercie pas Carlisle, Bella et toi êtes de véritables amis. Nous devrions nous voir plus souvent. La prochaine fois venez à Forks » la coupa Leah.

« Pas de problème, à bientôt alors. »

Carlisle leur serra la main, les regarda s'en aller et monta à l'étage pour savoir immédiatement si les paroles de Jacob sur l'état de santé de Bella étaient exactes.

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

_Prochainement : Bella et Carlisle vont faire face à leurs sentiments, qui fera le premier pas ?_

_Un petit review, et la suite très prochainement ! !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous ! !_

_Ca y est, les vacances d'été pour moi c'est fini…mais pour mon retour ( après trois semaines sans Internet ) voici un nouveau chapitre de « __**de surprises en surprises**__ »_

_La semaine prochaine un nouveau chapitre de « __**Renouveau**__ »_

_Un grand MERCI pour la continuité de vos reviews._

_Megara_

* * *

**Chapitre 6** :

Bella était assise sur le lit ( mobilier qu'ils avaient acheté au cas où des humains viendraient chez eux ) et en le voyant entrer lui sourit nerveusement.

« C'est bien bête de savoir que pour voir Jacob je dois me faire mordre ! » arriva t elle à plaisanter.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu as failli mourir, sans Jacob et son remède… »

« Je sais, excuse moi, je voulais simplement détendre l'atmosphère »

« J'ai été si inquiet ! » s'exclama Carlisle s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le lit « Plus inquiet que si tu étais ma meilleure amie » avoua t il.

« Carlisle, je ne sais pas… » commença Bella bouleversée par cet aveu.

Mais Carlisle n'attendit pas la fin de phrase, et il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Bella répondit à son baiser dès que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle ne pouvait croire que le vampire qu'elle aimait secrètement, car oui elle s'était avouée à elle-même qu'elle l'aimait, ressentait la même chose qu'elle !

« Bella, Isabbella, si tu veux que je m'arrête c'est le moment de me le dire » déclara Carlisle avec une voix rauque en la faisant basculer sur le lit « Car dans quelques minutes je te ferais mienne mon amour. »

Bella frissonna en écoutant sa voix terriblement sexy, elle entreprit de lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise, preuve qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas le stopper.

« Je t'aime Carlisle, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais c'est un fait ! Notre relation va changer, et je ne pouvais que rêver de ce changement. Aime moi, je suis à toi. »

Carlisle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et pour sa première fois il lui fit l'amour très délicatement…la seconde fois et les fois suivantes allèrent être plus passionnées vu qu'il la mordit, preuve d'appartenance, et qu'elle fit de même.

« Ca va ? » demanda Carlisle quelques longues heures plus tard alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit et qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bien sure que ça va ! C'est beau ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous. Je suis si heureuse que ma dernière vision se soit réalisée. »

« Ta dernière vision, de quoi parles tu ? »

Bella se mordit les lèvres et refusa de croiser le regard de Carlisle :

« Avant que je ne parle de mon passé devant ta famille et nos amis tu as lu en moi comme dans un livre mais j'ai préféré te mentir car je pensais que ce que j'avais vu, mon dernier flash, ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination ou un désir que je souhaitais enfouir. »

« Qu'as tu vu ? » demanda Carlisle lui tournant délicatement la tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Tu m'embrassais dans cette pièce, c'était exactement notre premier baiser. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cela s'est passé. Que je suis dans tes bras et qu'en plus d'être mon meilleur ami tu es mon amant. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité et si tu veux que je te le prouve à nouveau… »

« Avec plaisir, j'espère juste que notre histoire ne blessera personne. »

« Je sais à qui tu penses, Esmé est mon passé, elle peut être mon futur mais seulement en devant mon amie après être devenue mon ex- femme. »

Bella l'embrassa, soulagée, et voulut elle aussi clarifier son passé.

« Je ne ressens plus rien pour Edward, même si plus rien est un peu fort. Tu as bien vu comment je l'ai fais gicler de la pièce », Carlisle sourit et elle aussi « Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait face à mes sentiments. »

« Moi aussi Bella, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Carlisle. »

Et il lui rappela à nouveau qu'entre eux tout était bien réel.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le lit aucun des deux n'avait notion de l'heure mais cela leur important peu car sur leur deux visages il y avaient deux énormes sourires de plénitude. Déjà au rez de chaussée ils commençaient à s'embrasser à nouveau, ne pouvant quitter les lèvres de l'autre.

« C'est bien dommage que tu as voulu que Garrett passe avant les autres. J'avais tellement envie de continuer, ou de recommencer notre histoire au lit » avait alors déclaré Carlisle en portant Bella sur le comptoir de leur cuisine.

« Garrett est mon meilleur ami. Dois je te rappeler que nous avons l'éternité pour nous désormais ? »

Mais tout en déclarant ses paroles très raisonnables Bella mettait ses jambes autour de la taille de Carlisle.

« Après qu'il eut pris de mes nouvelles nous rassurerons les autres invités par téléphone et on leur demandera de passer en fin de soirée » proposa Bella.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Ca sonna, et tout deux pensèrent qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Garrett donc d'une seule et même voix ils lui dirent d'entrer. Bella voulut se mettre debout mais Carlisle la retint :

« Non, je veux montrer à tous que tu m'appartiens ! »

« La réciproque est vraie ! J'adore ce petit côté sauvage en toi ! J'ai hâte de l'explorer encore plus »

Carlisle l'embrassa et ils ne se préoccupaient déjà plus que d'eux.

A SUIVRE…

_Est-ce vraiment Garrett qui a sonné ? Qui va ainsi découvrir Bella et Carlisle ? La suite, très prochainement…_


	7. Chapter 7 et Conclusion

_Bonjour à tous ! !_

_Voici le dernier chapitre ( et sa conclusion ) de cette histoire, en espérant que ce final vous plaise._

_Concernant __**Twilight**__ je compte continuer à poster et à terminer l'écriture de « __Renouveau __« avec mes deux collaboratrices, et à sa fin je posterais peut être mon histoire Bella/Aro que je dois finir d'écrire ( voir le sondage sur ma page principale )_

_Sinon je m'éloigne un peu de l'univers de Twilight en ce moment car j'écris des histoires d'une série que j'adore sur Guili « __**Championnes à tout prix**__ » ( version anglaise : __**Make It Or Break It**__ ) qui est basée sur la gymnastique rythmique…go Payson, go Sasha ! !_

_Merci pour votre soutien constant, et à bientôt_

_Megara_

* * *

**Chapitre 7** :

Ce fut le cri de Rosalie qui les fit sursauter.

« Sale menteuse ! J'étais sure que vous couchiez ensemble avant notre arrivée ! »

Bella redescendit du comptoir alors que Carlisle intervint, ne supportant pas de voir sa fille adoptive gâcher un si beau moment.

« Dans ta bouche tout ce que tu viens de dire est sale Rosalie ! Bella ne t'a pas menti : rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous avant hier soir, là j'ai du faire face à mes sentiments comme j'ai eu peur de la perdre. »

« Le dernier flash que j'ai eu lors de ma transformation était que Carlisle m'embrassait. J'en ai parlé à personne car je l'avais trouvé si absurde mais lorsqu'il m'a embrassé tout s'est mis en place » compléta Bella puis elle ajouta tout en refusant de croiser le regard d'Esmé « Je suis désolée. Je ne veux faire souffrir personne. J'ai vraiment besoin de Carlisle pour être heureuse. »

Carlisle la serra dans ses bras et ils attendirent les réactions des autres membres de sa famille, ils furent surpris quand ils écoutèrent Edward en premier :

« J'ai bien su en te revoyant que tu n'étais pas mon âme sœur et que je t'avais perdu Bella. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas encore attendre longtemps pour trouver ma moitié. »

« Bella, Carlisle, c'est moi peut-être le seul, avec Alice et ses visions, à ne pas être surpris par votre histoire. Depuis longtemps vous aviez des sentiments mas vous ne saviez comment les exprimer à cause de nous, à cause d'Edward et d'Esmé. J'ai ressenti de la colère, de la jalousie et tout un mélange d'émotions qui me prouvent que ce que vous avez est véritable. J'espère que vous serez heureux. »

« Merci Jasper. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Jasper » déclara Carlisle lui offrant un sourire tendu, puis Bella et lui regardèrent Alice.

« Je vous ai vu », Alice insista sur le terme vu et si Bella avait été encore humaine elle en aurait rougi « J'ai été un peu choquée au départ puis je me suis rappelée de la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon mari tout ira bien » conclut elle.

Carlisle regarda son ex femme, mais pas Bella, c'est elle dont elle redoutait le plus la réaction.

« J'espère être un jour aussi heureuse que vous. Je vais me mettre à la recherche de mon âme sœur dès maintenant car cela me fait mal de vous voir ainsi. »

Et avant que Bella ne s'excuse Esmé était déjà partie, Edward à sa suite.

« Partons aussi Emmett » proposa Rosalie « Je ne peux pas encore me faire à les voir ainsi. »

« Non, restons, Carlisle m'a manqué, tout comme ma future belle-mère » Emmett fit un clin d'œil à Bella alors que Jasper, Alice et Carlisle rigolaient « Et puis la fête pour Carlisle continue, je ne veux pas louper la conclusion. »

« Oui, pour ce soir, rendez vous au night club de la ville à 22h30. Nous nous chargeons de prévenir les autres invités. Prenez la journée pour visiter la ville » proposa Bella.

« D'accord, on vous laisse. Reprenez là où vous en étiez » déclara Emmett sortant en rigolant.

« Nous allons d'abord attendre sagement Garrett » Bella regard l'heure « Qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je l'espère. »

* * *

Garrett arriva peu de temps après, accompagné de Kate, et il découvrit notre couple s'embrassant et se caressant passionnément.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Garrett alors que Kate les regardait surpris « Je suis si heureux pour vous ! Votre bonheur est amplement mérité ! » puis il les serra tout les deux dans ses bras.

« J'en avais marre que tu aies toujours raison mais je suis si heureuse que pour nous tu avais vu vrai » déclara Bella alors qu'elle retournait dans les bras de Carlisle.

Carlisle, remarquant Kate toujours muette, se permit de prendre de ses nouvelles :

« Kate, ça va ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop choquée. Ton clan et toi, je sais que vous voulez me voir heureux, je le suis avec Bella et je ne peux plus l'être avec Esmé. »

« Je l'avais compris en te revoyant Carlisle, j'ai bien remarqué vos différentes interactions, loin d'être amicales. Je dois juste m'y faire. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais l'aider à vous accepter, et ainsi elle convaincra les autre Denali. »

« Mercii Garrett, tu es vraiment un ami sensas ! »

« Et pour un ami sensas que comptez vous préparer ce soir ? »

« On a prévu un rendez-vous à 22h30 au night club de la ville. »

« Pas de problème, mais avant Bella, tu as intérêt à t'habiller ! »

Bella le regarda surprise, ne comprenant pas sa phrase.

« Une tenue de soirée sexy mais surtout une écharpe autour de ton cou pour cacher la morsure que Carlisle ta fait. »

Bella toucha la base de son cou et si elle aurait été encore humaine elle en serait devenue écrevisse.

« Ca doit être bouillant entre vous ! » ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner Garrett.

« Cheri, arrête de les embêter. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un rite naturel d'appartenance que vous avez trouvé votre âme sœur » intervint Kate les voyant tout les deux extrêmement gênés.

« Allez, on va vous laisser tout les deux, pour de nouvelles morsures, mais soyez à l'heure au night club » conclut Garrett ravi de les embarrasser à nouveau.

Kate et Garrett partirent, Bella et Carlisle montèrent dans leur chambre, suivant le conseil coquin de Garrett.

* * *

**Conclusion**:

Au night club beaucoup de leurs amis acceptèrent le nouveau couple quand ils le virent danser slows, rocks, salsas et tango. Les autres, en particulier Rosalie, Esmé et Edward, mirent plus de temps à les accepter mais Bella et Carlisle avaient la ' vie' devant eux et comptaient attendre leurs bénédictions tout en continuant à vivre heureux éternellement.

**FIN**

_Une nouvelle histoire Bellisle qui se termine... une autre apparaîtra mais il faudra être patients ! Megara_


End file.
